


More Than Just a Shopping Trip

by KratosAurion97



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Facials, Female Ejaculation, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KratosAurion97/pseuds/KratosAurion97
Summary: On the way back from town, Anna leads her loving husband off the road for a bit of privacy, and a bit of sex.





	1. Chapter 1

Things had been mundane around camp, many of the Shepherds were training, others had gone into town to pick up supplies. Anna was prepping a trip to the nearby town to pick up a few things herself, and she had hoped to bring her husband along for the ride.

The redheaded merchant took a quick peek into her and Robin's tent to see if her handsome lover was even there. She hadn't seen him in a few hours, and she was curious as to where he went. Looking into the spacey tent, Anna found Robin sitting at the small desk that was pushed up against the wall of the tent, his eyes were darting from a thick tactical book and a map of Valm. She entered and stepped forward without a care and greeted her man. "Hey, baby. Hunched over your desk for the second day in a row, huh?" Anna asked playfully.

Robin looked over to his side and saw his lovely wife standing past the entrance to their tent. "Hello, Anna," Robin smiled, watching the perky merchant walk happily towards him.

"You know, if you don't take a break soon, I'll just go into town without you." Anna warned him slyly.

"You need to do some shopping?"

"Uh-huh, the weather's supposed to get really nasty and I need to get some warmer clothes. Care to come along and keep your lover safe from any possible brigands or thieves?" Anna winked.

"As much as I think you'd be fine dealing with common thugs, I think I will come with you. I could use a walk actually." He said, smiling warmly at his red-haired wife.

"Great, we'll head out as soon as you're ready!"  
********************  
After Robin and Anna had stopped at the closest town and shopped for some heavy clothes for the coming winter storm, the pair left the nice little town and walked hand in hand back down the road back towards the general direction of their camp.

As the kept walking, Robin felt Anna tugging on his hand, she began to pull him away from the road and towards the dense woods just off the side of the path they were walking on.

"A-Anna?" Robin said her name confusingly as they wandered far enough from the road that they were now walking past trees and entering the woods.

"There's no need to worry, love. We're just going to make a quick stop." Anna responded.

"For what?"

"I was hoping you could you know... get off work early and make love to your favorite merchant?"

"I see, so that's why you brought me along. I guess we haven't had much time alone recently." He admitted.

After a bit of a walk further into the deep woods, they found themselves surrounded by uneven rows of tall trees that happened to conceal their presence from the road and the plains beyond. Anna led them over to a tall, thick tree that was one of many in the dense woods. Anna dropped the bag with her new clothes in it and gently pushed Robin up against the tree, the woman leaned forward to kiss him. As she slipped her tongue into his mouth and the embrace grew intense, Anna felt Robin's hands groping at her full, firm rear. She moaned, her hands clumsily reached down to unbuckle the two separate belts around Robin's waist and stomach. Anna soon had Robin's pants unbuttoned and pulled down along with his underwear, she felt the warm touch of his dick pressing against her lower stomach as their lips were locked and their tongues met. After a couple more moments of their lips pressed together, Anna broke the deep kiss and pulled back wearing a playful smile on her face, "You started things off last time by eating me out. Why don't you let me repay the favor?" She offered.

"Okay, Anna," Robin agreed, unable to pass up the treat of Anna sucking him off.

Anna removed her usual top and pants, giving Robin a lovely view of her large, perky breasts before she kicked off her boots and sank to the ground. Looking up at the white-haired man, Anna smirked and grabbed his cock, she lifted his dick upward and leaned in, planting a wet kiss at his ball sack, she licked a trail starting from in between his balls and all the way up his shaft before placing another kiss at his cockhead. Anna heard Robin gasp sharply, she giggled and took his cock past her lips and into her warm mouth.

Anna kept both of her hands at his hips while she steadily bobbed her head back and forth down his shaft, she licked all over the skin of his cock as she went on, sucking sloppily and moaning at the thrill of having her lover's cock in her mouth again. The quirky merchant loved sucking her lover's huge dick, and with Robin's love for eating her out, they both found themselves leading off with oral each time they fucked. Anna's tongue caught a bit of pre-cum leaking from his tip, she paused her motions to swirl her tongue around Robin's tip and savored the taste of the small bit of salty spunk she found leaking out before resuming her steady, eager pace. Even from simply sucking Robin off, Anna could feel her pussy getting wetter and wetter with each second her lips were wrapped around his dick.

Looking down at Anna, Robin watched eagerly at the redhead as she kept her lips pursed around his thick shaft while sliding her mouth and lips back and forth down the length of his cock. It was a wonderful, exciting sight that was matched only by the pleasure Robin got from the wet blowjob. Anna's salvia leaked down to his balls, leaving Robin to shiver at the strange wet-warmth trickling down his sack as her warm lips and tongue caressed his cock. He held onto the sides of her head, helping to guide her eager lips down his shaft with steady pulls as she had began to swallow him down her throat with ease.

The trickster moaned around the cock in her mouth, she could feel herself soaking right through her panties as she deepthroated him. She needed him inside her and she needed drilled soon, she needed to be fucked hard before she could even think about going asleep later tonight. Her head bounced against his crotch at a rapid pace, she bobbed quickly even as she now pushed all the way forward and took his cock deep into her restrictive throat. As good as Robin was at eating her pussy, Anna was proud to think her oral skills were just a teensy bit better than her white-haired husband's.

After a few more moments of the steady deepthroating and a few more deep bobs of her head all the way down his rod, Anna pulled from his grasp and let his cock slip out of her mouth. Anna grabbed ahold of Robin's shaft and smacked her face with his dick a few times before starting to speak, "Getting closer to giving your lady a facial?" Anna asked slyly, she slid her hand up and down his shaft, starting to stroke his still hard cock as he groaned at her warm touch.

"I am, but I think I'll cover more than your face." Robin warned, groaning as her soft hand pushed him closer to his climax.

"Ooh, really? Give it to me good, then." Anna replied eagerly, she let go of his cock and sank her hand down to between the band of her panties and reached into her underwear to rub her soaked pussy. She fingered herself eagerly, shoving fingers in and out of her snatch while watching as Robin pumped his hand up and down his cock, his tip dripped pre-cup as it was aimed right at her smiling face.

It happened in a flash, Anna moaned as Robin's cockhead erupted and shot out thick lines of hot spunk across her face. Her lips, nose, cheeks, and even the bangs that covered her forehead were all coated in his white seed. Robin aimed his cock lower and finished firing off his huge load across her chest, splattering strands of cum across her full, perky tits.

Anna continued to smile, taking her husband's cum across her face was another thing they both found incredibly hot. She pulled her fingers from her pussy and swiped two fingers across one of her breasts to collect a good bit of his cum. The merchant made sucking her fingers clean an event, she savored the salty flavor of his spunk and was equally as satisfied to taste her own tart nectar from fingering herself earlier. "Shift's not over yet. Trade places with me?" Anna asked, she finished gathering most of Robin's seed from her face and breasts before she licked her fingers clean. Anna stood up and stepped over to the tree Robin was just leaned up against, she placed both of her hands onto the thick trunk of the tree and leaned all the way forward, bending over for her lover and giving him a great view of her round ass through her panties.

Robin rested his eyes on her full, taut butt clad in a pink pair panties that hugged her round, perky ass tightly. Robin pulled the lacy underwear down her long legs, leaving both of her tight holes open to him. Robin brought the tip of his cock to Anna's newly revealed pussy and began to drag his tip up and down her soaked slit in a teasing manner.

"Don't hold back, baby. Fuck me as hard as you can." Anna purred, she kept her palms open against the side of the tree and braced herself for a wild fuck.

The tactician drove his dick right into Anna's pussy, he grabbed her wide hips tightly and started to drill her hard almost immediately. Anna smiled widely as a unending series of thrusts filled her snatch up with her lover's fat cock, she hummed in pleasure, feeling Robin's length pounding into her deeply and sending waves of pleasure through her. Just as she had hoped, the redhead felt a harsh slap to her right butt cheek, Anna yelped at the surprised smack and continued to moan as Robin's cock hammered back and forth inside her sweet pussy and she felt another smack to her ass land. Anna and Robin both felt a sudden feeling of relief, him being inside her, stretching and pounding away at one of her holes made them both feel close to one another; like their worries and stress simply disappeared.

Although it wasn't just simply about love and sharing a moment together, Anna also needed to be fucked hard, she needed Robin to pound her pussy so much that would she gush right where she stood. "You're pretty good at fucking me, but the swats of your hand could use a bit more practice," Anna egged him on, grinning as she felt Robin's hand rubbing a small circle on the ass cheek he already had smacked once, Robin raised his hand and sent his palm down onto Anna's butt once again Anna cried out from the hard smack to her ass, this one was harder and stung a bit more, and as a result she got even wetter from the spank.

It was strangely reassuring fucking Anna deep inside the woods; there was no threat of any of the Shepherds finding them and awkwardly interrupting them, and feeling each other's skin smacking loudly and warmly together provided a sense of warmth on this cold day. Robin was having a great time pushing his cock back and forth within Anna's hot, soaked cunt, he continued to give her taut butt firm smacks as his slams into her ravaged her needy hole and filled them both with joy.

Anna was enjoying the ravaging just as much as Robin was loving ravaging her, she kept herself bent forward and braced up against the tree to present her backside as Robin's thrusts hit her hard from behind. Each of the handsome tactician's slams into her were stretching her out wonderfully and steadily pushing her ever closer to her release. The redheaded merchant savored his warm, thick cock spreading her pussy around its shaft and hammering her deep and without pause. "You know, we don't have to go back to camp after you cum in me," Anna cooed.

"What do you mean, Anna?"

"I feel too good to stop after this. I'd like you to fuck me again after this, then we can head back to camp."

Robin's hands grasped Anna's hips firmly, he used this grip to drill her even quicker and harder, making the sly trickster scream out of pure bliss from being fucked so well. He thrusted in and out of Anna, feeling her tight inner walls gripping all over his cock fiercely as he grew uncertain at how much longer he could last fucking the lovely merchant. His mind wandered with the thought of fucking her after this; would he slam back into her cum-filled pussy again, or would he rather sink into her backdoor and rail her ass from behind? 

Moments went by without a word spoken, their moans and grunts were the only sound needed to show how much they both loved this hasty fucking, Robin rammed his hips into Anna, feeling the hot inner walls of her pussy rubbing along his cock and coaxing his seed out of him. He slammed into her one more time, his cock pulsed and fired off multiple spurts of hot spunk into Anna's ravaged hole.

Anna shivered in delight, she squirted a stream of clear girlcum that hit the lower side of the tree she was leaning against. While she was content with feeling her orgasm run its course as well as feeling Robin's hot cum filling her pussy, Anna didn't want this to end so soon.

After awhile, Robin slipped out of Anna and was met with a loving embrace after she regained her composure stood to face him. It turns out he was just as ready for another go just a much as Anna was, his hands sank past her hips and towards her round ass as she pressed herself against him and briefly kissed him. Anna giggled and winked, she found it amusing to see Robin being so transparent, "You're awfully grabby with my butt, I take it you want to fuck my ass?" Anna asked, excited at the prospect as well.

"I do," He laughed, giving her lovely rear a firm squeeze.

"You don't have to wait Robin, pound my ass like you did my pussy."

Robin let his hand slip from her ass and he turned her back to face the tree. Anna leaned forward slightly and stuck her butt out, her posture was slightly leaning rather than bent fully forward all the like before. The tactician decided to tease his lover by only prodding his tip at her back entrance, he heard Anna's impatient groan as he kept his cock pressed between her cheeks and he ground his tip at her hole. Robin finally pushed his hips forward and sank into her asshole, he groaned lowly feeling her anal walls clamping down hotly around his shaft. He started thrusting, pushing and pulling his hips back and forth, plunging his dick farther into Anna's ass with each steady push. "You're so warm," He moaned, basking in the warm embrace of her rear, he grunted as he started to roll his hips quicker and faster, sinking his cock further inside her ass.

"I almost forgot what it feels like to have my ass fucked," Anna moaned, her hands pressing hard against the tree trunk as she pressed her butt back against his movements. Anna was always surprised how much tighter her ass was for them both, the friction was warm and tight and it left her moaning from the intense pleasure that grew in her with each second. The perky merchant continued to push her rear back into Robin's lap, meeting his steady thrusts and attempting to push his cock deeper inside of her.

Robin rested one hand on her hip to give himself leverage to fuck her hard while he used his other hand to deliver solid swats to her ass, Anna was surprisingly dirty during sex, when things were clearly shifting towards a raw fucking instead of gentle sex, Anna delighted in being plowed hard and spanked until her rear cheeks were red. "If I go down on you the next two times, do I get to do this again?" Robin jokingly bargained, his hips still eagerly slammed forward to plunge his dick into Anna's back entrance.

"You'll be doing a lot of overtime if you want to fuck my ass so soon," Anna teased in reply, somewhat considering his offer. Anna waited in mostly silence for a few moments, happily taking Robin's dick deep into her ass before she spoke again, "If you eat me out the next three times we start, I'll let you pound my butt for the next two times we have a chance to be alone." Anna stated, unable to sound serious while was Robin driving his length deep into her.

"Sounds like a deal then," Robin smacked her butt cheek hard and went onward with the slams into her tight hole that he loved fucking so dearly. It was conversations like this was what Robin really loved about their relationship; their time together was fun but loving, their relationship was serious but there was plenty of room for banter. Robin rammed his dick deep into her ass repeatedly, making Anna scream out in pure bliss from having her asshole lovingly fucked hard. This sort of fucking was just as romantic to them as soft, tender sex that they were also no stranger to. Anna and Robin liked to keep things interesting, this resulted in numerous different positions they fucked in and alternating between soft and hard sex. They spent there time finding different ways to use their hands and mouths to pleasure each other.

The tactician groaned close to her ear as he pumped his cock quickly in and out of her rear, he still gave an odd slap to her round behind to send bittersweet pain up her spine. Despite not being pleasantly wet as her pussy, Robin still loved the sheer tightness of Anna's ass. And as a bonus, he got plenty of downward glances at her curvy rear as it bounced from his savage pounding of her hole. With the heated pace of his thrusts, Robin had completely ignored the chill in the air, his mind was focused on fucking Anna's rear and he cared about nothing else except for their pleasure.

From the sky, grayish clouds hovered high over them, dropping down flanks of snow that fell steadily around them. Neither one cared, Anna continued to moan from Robin's cock slamming into her anal passage and yelping from the inconsonant smacks that landed on her butt. The savage thrusts of Robin's cock had steadily built up pleasure for Anna and it finally brought the trickster to her release, "Keep going," She moaned, her hand reaching between her legs. The chesty woman rubbed her clitoris frantically, she finished her self off as Robin's shaft fiercely pumped in and out of her asshole. She squirted once more, her juices hitting the tree again as Robin's cock hammered her back hole for the few last desperate thrusts.

"A-Anna!" Robin gasped sharply, he felt Anna's anal walls squeezing harder down on his shaft as she came, he kept slamming deep into her for a few more moments, holding her waist while bucking his hips forward, savoring the gripping tightness of her asshole around his length before blowing his load. Robin hilted his cock once more, he came, filling Anna's ravaged behind up with a load of cum that was just as potent as the one he pumped into her pussy.

Robin leaned into Anna as she braced herself against the tree breathlessly, his cock remained hard in her ass, leaving him with tempting thoughts to fuck her for a third time. He ran his hands down her sides and down her wide hips, he savored their moment alone, they were basking in their afterglows before they would ultimately return to their tent after getting back to camp.

Anna pressed her bottom against his lap once again, she basked in the feeling of having both of her holes fucked well and creampied, "You mind helping me with my clothes? I need to get cleaned up a bit before our walk back to camp."

"I'll gather your things, Anna," Robin gave her neck a kiss before pulling out of her asshole and leaving Anna's embrace to help pack up.


	2. Chapter Two

The night was going just as the couple had planned, both lovers were completely naked with Robin laying back in the soft, neatly made bed he and Anna had the privilege of sleeping in for the night. The Shepherds were in town and staying at an inn for one night until they headed out, giving the two lovers plenty of time to fuck hard and passionately.

Robin watched as his lovely redheaded wife got onto the bed and crawled over to his face. Anna turned herself around and sat right on his face backwards, looking eagerly in the direction of his rigid cock that was standing tall for her.

"Get to licking, Robin. As with our deal, you get to fuck my ass if you eat me out good." Anna purred, she smiled and she felt Robin's wet tongue beginning to drag across her folds. Anna arched her back and moaned, she gave both of her full breasts firm squeezes before she wet back to enjoying his licks. She sat comfortable atop of her husband's face, feeling his tongue rapidly dragging against her dripping pussy with the set goal of making her cum, she let out plenty of gasps and delighted whines as his hands grabbed and squeezed her plump ass as his endeavors continued.

Robin was far too happy with the sight of Anna's big, round ass so closely to his face, he groaned out of excitement and licked restlessly at her leaking hole, lapping up her stray juices as he and his confident tongue worked towards bringing Anna to orgasm. While he definitely was going to fuck her tight back hole just as they agreed after he was done eating her out, Robin still enjoyed listening to the merchant's low, happy moans. He was always glad to make Anna feel good and to make her feel safe when they were together; there are no certainties in war, and while she wasn't too worried about them dying, Robin wanted her to feel as loved as he could while out of battle.

But that went both ways, he felt more than relaxed laying in bed with his lover's body atop of his, he managed to forget the the Shepherds' struggles while he steadily lapped at Anna's slit, holding her curvy butt with his hands as he placed quick licks and sloppy kisses to her leaking folds. He moaned into her pussy, eating her out only get him more horny, his cock twitched in need, his urge to fuck and creampie Anna's tight asshole was ever present. He put all his effort into eating the sweet snatch belonging to his lover, even though he wanted to fuck her right now, he kept going, wanting to properly fulfill his end of the deal they made when he fucked Anna in the woods several days ago.

"You're getting better," Anna purred, joyfully riding Robin's lips as his tongue flicked eagerly back and forth her drooling opening. She was surprised how quickly he brought her onto the brink of cumming, she realized he was really serious about their deal and pounding her ass by how diligently he was eating her; he normally used his fingers to pump in and out of her pussy while his tongue targeted her clit and lavished her little nub to help get her off. But here, he was happily moaning into her crotch, licking and giving loving kisses to her needy pussy without any help of his hands as she sat on his handsome face. Anna's eyes focused on Robin's neglected dick, as she looked at it and realized how much she needed that huge girth drilling her ass. And just like Robin, Anna was looking forward to feeling that hot load filling her soon to be gaping backdoor.

"I'm so close," The merchant whined, feeling the tactician's tongue pushing deep inside of her cunt, his tongue wiggled deep in her inside her as his licks inside of her pussy set her off. Anna's thighs became a sticky mess with her own juices as she fell forward over his body. Now leaning all the way across the lower half Robin's body, Anna took his shaft into her hand and began to suck on his cock. She wrapped her lips around the head of his dick and began to bob up and down, taking a good amount of his length into her mouth. Her body trembled and a wave of heat and excitement shot through her from her orgasm. 

Anna still wanted more, so she sloppily sucked on his cock, hastily bobbing her head up and down his length, making Robin's length nice and wet for her puckered backdoor.

Robin continued to hastily lap at Anna's soaked twat, catching as much of her girlcum as he could even as he felt his wife's lovely lips sliding up and down his shaft and her tongue lavishing his skin. He knew things were going to get hectic, they hadn't had a chance to have sex in nearly a week and a half and now Robin was ready to pound Anna's ass into oblivion, and he was certain she was ready too. Robin gave a firm smack to Anna's plump butt, the sound of his hand striking her skin echoed through the room. He always felt uncertain when smacking her bottom, but she often requested to be spanked in the heat of a hard fuck. "Are you ready now, Anna?" He asked, basking in the feeling of her tongue sliding down his shaft with her lips, it was tempting to just let her suck him off and cum inside her mouth, but they had greater plans.

Anna gave his cock a few more full sucks, taking him all the way into her mouth before she let him slide out from her mouth, she have his girth a few quick strokes of her hand before she climbed off of his face and turned around and backed up to straddle his lap.

Robin looked up at the red-haired girl's smiling face, watching her reach behind herself to line up his cock with her asshole. He felt his tip pressing in between her tight ass cheeks, shortly after that, Robin watched as Anna sank down his shaft, feeling her anal walls immediately squeezing down tightly around his dick as she sank all the way down his lap.

Anna gasped upon feeling Robin's entire cock up her ass, she remained still and allowed herself to get used to her rear being spread apart by such a thick cock. "You feel really big... I'm glad I fell in love with such a well endowed guy!" Anna winked, teasing him was just her way of showing her love and her feelings. She reached down and rubbed her slick pussy while she sat on Robin's dick, she thought it was a shame she wouldn't get to feel her womb flooded with his cum tonight, but having his length deep inside her bottom and getting a load pumped deep into her ass was more than worth not having her cunt plowed.

Anna finally began to move, she slowly lifted her hips up several inches of his shaft before sliding back down his rod and down into his lap, she repeated this up and down motion over and over, her slow motions became quicker bounces, and soon she was fully riding his cock fast. Self inflicted screams spilled out of the redhead's lips as she roughly fucked herself on top of her lover's prick, she cried out delightedly as she pounded herself down every inch of his length, her body moved fluently without any hiccups as she aimed fuck herself hard on Robin's big cock.

Anna kept giving Robin a sly wink or smile from time to time as she bounced on his cock, she slickness of her salvia coating his shaft just barely made it possible to ride smoothly, Anna felt every inch of Robin's cock stretching her lovely asshole out during her up and down motions. It was pretty hot to see Robin looking across her body as she sat in his lap and took charge; it was a thrill to see him move his gaze from her pleasured face, down to her bouncing tits, and even down to her empty, soaked pussy. She liked how Robin seemed to appreciate every bit of her body just as she did his, but Anna enjoyed the fact that Robin had become so skilled with his hands and tongue, he could fuck her hard and make her cunt gush messily, but his recent focus on pleasing her pussy and breasts with his hands and tongue had made Anna quite happy and that much more eager to spread her butt cheeks and let Robin have his fun.

"Having fun, Anna?" Robin he asked, taking the chance to tease Anna for once.

"Absolutely!" Anna laughed, not expecting Robin to say something sly to her. "Not getting bored? Actually, how could you?" She giggled, riding rapidly, slamming her round backend down and impaling her ass roughly on Robin's dick while beads of sweat began to form on her womanly body. 

He laid comfortably and took in the sight of Anna riding him, and basking in the tight friction of her anal passage squeezing and rubbing every bit of his cock. It was getting a little mad for Robin though, he wanted to slam his hips up and start fucking Anna's rear from below. But he held back his urge and simply enjoyed the bouncing and jiggling of her large tits as she bucked in place on his lap. Robin was thankful they had a night to themselves, it was a relief to be able to spend an evening buried deep inside his lover's hole. The war was getting more and more dangerous, the Valmease soldiers fought ruthlessly and spared no mercy, so staying a night in town was almost like a vacation for them.

The white-haired tactician let his low groans spill freely, knowing full well Anna delighted in making him moan and twist, Robin remained on his back, his hands on her thighs as he watched the hypnotic way her round hips rolled. He gritted his teeth and was taken by surprise at how close he was to cumming, out of desperation his hips began to push upward, he drove his cock deep into Anna's perky ass, thrusting into her hard and drawing surprised whines from the ponytailed woman.

Anna fell forward onto Robin, she rested her hands on his chest, she brought her lips up to his for another loving kiss, she felt his hands reaching behind her to grab and spread her butt as he slammed his cock up into her asshole. Anna moaned and whined into Robin's lips while he took over to fuck them both into their peaks. He pounded her ass hard, thrusting every inch of his shaft into the whining and writhing merchant as they shared a kiss.

Anna's pussy gushed during his hammering of her back hole, she held onto her husband tighter as her release came and all the intense shockwaves of her orgasm hit her. Anna felt satisfied and happy, she still groaned from Robin's vigorous pushes into her backside.

The tactician gave his final thrust, he drove his shaft all the way inside Anna's tight asshole and came, he and his lover both moaned together as his cock erupted and shot out thick spurts of hot spunk deep into her anal passage. Robin kept Anna's butt seated in his lap as he pumped every drop of his seed into her, the both took in the rewards of their orgasms and enjoyed this brief time of calmness.

Anna lifted herself up after a while and looked down to see her lover's grin. Each time he fucked her backdoor, she found herself enjoying it more and more each time. She absolutely loved her pussy fucked, but she was starting to grow an appreciation for anal that almost rivaled Robin's. But Anna wasn't going to give into her appreciation so soon.  
*******************  
When the next day arrived, Anna and Robin were pleasantly surprised to hear from Frederick that the group was staying one last night at the inn.

The pair spent their morning walking around the nice town that had been spared from the war with Walhart's army. The lovers walked hand in hand, continuing down the road that went down the center of the town, looking around at all the shops on either side of the bustling market district.

Anna stopped walking, a playful smirk formed upon her lips and she turned her head to face her lover and let her breath hit Robin's ear, "If you take me back to the room, my ass is yours." She whispered, even while there were townspeople shopping nearby. Without even getting a reply from him, Robin was leading her back through town towards the inn.  
********************  
Just moments after the pair got back inside their room, the floor became a mess from the clothes they shed.

Anna now wore only a lacy pair of red panties as she dropped down onto her knees. She leaned forward in front of Robin who was standing in front of her and she took his cock into her mouth. She sucked frantically on her lover's length, bobbing her head back and forth, letting her saliva coat his erection as the goal she worked towards was getting him nice and slick for her puckered backdoor.

The woman moaned around the thick shaft she was sucking, her hands gripped his thighs as she pushed her lips and mouth down every inch of his cock, taking him down her throat with every push forward she made. Anna felt so strange wanting Robin's dick back up her ass; she loved vaginal and his loads filling her pussy, she would even give up money just to feel her lover pound her tight cunt, but now she felt a growing urge to be assfucked. Anna didn't know where her new feelings were coming from, but she went on with dragging her tongue all over Robin's shaft while she bounced her head along his length, hoping to get his big cock deep in another of her holes...

Even though Robin realized Anna was just blowing him to simply make his cock slicker for her ass, he couldn't help but to lean his head back and moan at the feeling of her hot mouth wrapped around his length. The tightness of her throat was amazing, he simply wanted to grab her head and pound her face until he came, but it seemed Anna had her heart set on being reamed. 

She did a few more full sucks of his cock, pushing her face all the way down Robin's shaft and drawing back up until her lips wrapped just past his tip then repeating the cycle. Anna let Robin's spit covered cock pop lewdly out of her mouth, she looked up gave him a devious smirk before she stood to her feet. She strode over to the round table that was pushed in the corner of the room, hips swaying as she walked. Anna slid the lone wooden chair off to the wall on her right. With the table cleared off, she bent herself over the table, presenting her round backside clad in her lacy red underwear. "Come on, Robin," Anna looked back and teasingly shook her rear side to side.

Robin stepped right up behind his wife and the table, he reached forward and pulled Anna's panties down her legs, slowly revealing her plump and perky ass to his own gaze. Once her underwear was down at her ankles, Robin grabbed his cock with one hand and spread one of Anna's perky cheeks with the other, he pushed his hips forward and pressed his cockhead with her anus. He pushed in firmly, letting his spit-covered cock slide deep into her tight butthole. They both moaned, Robin placed both hands on her rear cheeks and he kept them spread to get a good view of himself fucking her sliding in and out of her ass.

Anna felt the thrusts hitting her immediately, she whined happily as Robin's fat cock slammed harshly into her back entrance, the force of his thrusts tested her resolve his girth pushed its way into her tight hole, leaving her groaning from the sudden feeling of her anal walls spread apart to take his thick shaft. The room was soon filled with their moans and the sound of Robin's skin hitting hers, Anna felt the sheer girth of his shaft prying her anal walls apart and his thrusts hitting her deep. The redhead was more than willing to cry out from his hard pushes into her, the sensations were tight and hot, and the pleasure was great. With each passing day, Anna realized just how happy she was to have married Robin; holding hands during walks, sharing a bed, and even meeting their daughter she would one give birth to--Anna enjoyed all these things far more than she ever would have thought. Before she met Robin, Anna was just a traveling saleswoman who's main goal was to make a living selling her wares. But since getting to know the Shepherds' tactician and marrying him, she shared his hope for a peaceful world, one where they settle down and have a beautiful daughter.

But Anna didn't want to delve too deep in those thoughts, no matter how nice they were, instead the busty redhead focused on all the pleasure she got from Robin's steady thrusts deep into her ass, she kept her upper half propped up with her elbows and she kept her bottom as steady as she could, not wanting to interrupt the powerful slams that pushed his cock deeper and deeper inside of her asshole.

Robin gave Anna's rear a solid smack, watching her rear cheek jiggle from his hand and hearing her pleasured yelps, he had gotten a bit more willing to spank her, though only doing it when Anna wanted to be ravaged, and he would never even think of doing it when they were making sweet love. "I assume me pounding your ass isn't just for me this time?" He inquired, grunting as he shoved his hips forward into Anna's.

"What makes you say that?" Anna responded slyly, her moans taking over after her sentence, her reply was then returned by Robin pounding her with even harder thrusts.

He moved his hands to her shoulders, using this new grip on Anna drive his dick deeper into her tight little hole. His thrusts made Anna's body jerk in place each time, and his balls now smacked her soaked pussy. "You offered to do this, and when we got back you didn't even want me to eat you out. Don't you want to uphold our deal?" He asked sincerely.

"Not really..." Anna giggled, "I guess I just love feeling when you destroy my ass and when you pump your cum there. But I hope you don't mind destroying my pussy like this later?"

"Of course not," He said softly, he continued to plunge his cock into Anna's hot, clenching backdoor, feeling her perky rear hitting his lap when he drove his entire length forward. Robin recalled Anna's earlier words about fucking her pussy later, he realized it was only just past noon, they still had a whole night together in the actual bed they were renting. 

The merchant's pussy grew wetter as Robin's thrusts got harder, he was behind her and was roughly fucking her, it was a wonderful feeling having her bottom throughly ravaged, but Anna looked forward to spreading her legs and wrapping them around Robin has he fucked her pussy this well, but right now she certainly was having fun having her behind fucked hard and likely to soon have her back hole gaping with his seed again. For being so generous with letting him anal fuck her, Anna would make sure to have Robin take her back into town and buy her a nice dinner before they returned to the inn again later tonight.

Anna heard Robin groan her name, she was getting close to cumming as well, but she couldn't really finger her clit and push herself over the edge from being bent over the table. "Fuck me harder Robin! I'm so close!" Anna pleaded, her body was still being guided and held by Robin's hands on her shoulders. "T-that's it!" Anna cheered after he smacked her right ass cheek, his cock shoved in and out of her asshole at a rapid speed and with ease. She felt her pussy gush, she moaned contently as Robin's cock slammed forward once more and sheathed himself inside her ass. Anna squirted onto the floor below her just before feeling his hot cum spilling inside her ravaged hole. The trickster felt Robin's cock slip out of her ass while her orgasm rumbled through her, she could feel his cum leaking and running out from her gaping asshole down to her pussy. Anna pushed her hips away from the table and she reached down to feel just how soaked her snatch was. 

She quickly leaned back over the table and reached behind to spread both of her plump ass cheeks, presenting her rear hole once again, "One more go?" Anna asked, feeling Robin's cock push back into her ass without hesitation.


End file.
